


Monsieur Marchal

by Spartanroyaltywhomst



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diverged From The TV Show, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Love Triangles, Murder, Royal Weddings, Shameless Smut, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartanroyaltywhomst/pseuds/Spartanroyaltywhomst
Summary: Fabien and Claudine finally get together, but with Claudine staying at the Palace and a string of poisonings, will the two be able to keep themselves safe? Maybe it will be the ever turning tides of Versailles that do them in...





	Monsieur Marchal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :) This story will be splitting off from the original plot line around season two to avoid some pretty damning events lol keep checking back for more chapters! Plenty of smut and love to be had, I can’t wait to give these two the happy ending they deserve!

Being the head of Louis the XIV security force was not an easy job, nor a pleasant one. But Fabian found that part of the job much more appealing than the politics that ran rampant around him at all times. It made his job even messier, connecting far too many people to one issue, forcing him to travel longer distances to reach fewer leads. It was maddening, absolutely maddening. 

The thick air which swamped the palace parted as Fabien rode through, his horse coming to a slow stop a few yards from the palace door and he himself slipped from the saddle and moved towards the palace door, nodding as the large doors were swung open before him. The morning was the only time that this palace was any kind of tolerable for Fabian, his eyes scanning the empty halls which were barely lit by the rising sun as he headed for his ‘office’ 

“ How could hands… that have killed so much, be so gentle?” Claudine’s voice rang in Fabiens ears again and again, he wished he could be there now… even more so he wished he had joined her in bed. But thanks to the Nobel scum that were beginning to crawl from their bed chambers, he had more important things to deal with. Such as the culprit behind the death of Jacques.. the kings favorite gardener, a well trained veteran turning up dead? He may have been old, but the man kept a sword attached to his fake limb.. Fabien sighed softly as he stepped deeper into the dungeon of the palace, only coming to a stop when he reached his desk. He sat there for hours, indexing, comparing notes- letters… what Sophie had gathered from the parlor rooms, card tables… salons…  _ nothing _ was making sense! There was no speak of this gardener, none. It seems the last time the name Jacques was spoken inside these walls was the kings tyraid during his sickness. Either this was an accident- a series of simple events that led to a death, or he was a small part of a  _ very _ big chain.. perhaps the poison trades? 

He sat there for a day, night passed and Fabien barely took note of it, he was far too entrenched in his work to notice nor did it matter.. he was getting close, but as he finally raised his head from his books he realized. Claudine had mentioned a man coming through town… a man she bought speciality herbs from, pushing himself from his seat he turned around just in time to hear the door to his chamber close and he raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Sophie, standing with her hands clasped at her waist. 

“ Marchal..” Sophie began and Fabien nodded, 

“What have you heard?”

“ Nothing- I just came to check on you, I hadn’t seen you in a day or so?” Sophie began, a smile lingering on her face as she moved towards Fabien who simply gathered his dark cloak, tossing it over his shoulders. “ I’ve been busy, and I have a new lead.” He told the girl simply before stepping around her and heading out the door leaving Sophie in his wake. 

“ Claudine?” Fabien called as he stepped into the home, closing the thin wooden door behind him and making a mental note to get her some kind of actual lock. “ Claudine?” Fabien called again as he moved through the house, passing the cluttered kitchen table and into her storage room, finally finding her bent over a table her hands working on something apparently very delicate based on the look that she gave him before going back to her work. Fabien folded his arms across his chest and watched as she seemingly separated some kind of herb with a tiny blade. He cocked his head as he watched her “ If I didn’t know how helpful you were, I would assume you a witch.” Fabien whispered, turning his attention to the stocked shelves around them. 

“ Now what can I help you with…?” Claudine asked, standing up and brushing her hands off on her apron. Her eyes scanning Fabien as he stocks across the room, “ Someone dying,  _ again _ ?” Claudine jokes as she begins to put away her various jars and the new ointment she had just finished making. “ No.” Fabien answered and rounded the table to stand in front of her, suddenly very close Claudine felt her cheeks flush as the man looked deep into her eyes.

“ Who is your supplier…?” Fabien asked in a voice just over a whisper, “ My supplier?” Claudine repeated, “ who I buy my herbs from…?” She rephrased and Fabien took a step back, nodding quickly. “ Yes. I need to get into their circle.. the merchant's circle. I need to figure out who this dealer is and stop him.”

“ And you want me to be your in?” Claudine asked with a raised eyebrow and Fabien could feel her pull away, “ No. it’s much too dangerous, you’re too valuable to the king-” 

“ His name is Cornelio Monterey,”

Fabien bit his tongue before going any further before continuing, “ Which reminds me, after your miraculous work with his daughter, the king wishes you to come stay at the palace.”

“ The king?” Claudine tilted her head to the side, a smile pulling at her lips, “ Or.. has someone else requested me there?” 

Fabien felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her and he shifted his weight, “ I can assure you madame I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Claudine just laughed softly and nodded, “ Tell the king I will appease his wishes and come stay at the palace. When shall I arrive?” 

“ Tonight- I will have your room readied. There will also be a storage room and practice room where you will be able to store your supplies and tend on the court.”

“ And my patients in town…?” 

“ You will be able to visit them weekly when the king does not require you.” Claudine smiles, she knew that Fabien would have negotiated that term for her with the king.. 

“ Thank you.” Claudine beamed, accepting the letter of invitation from Fabiens hand and taking a moment to give his gloved hand a squeeze. 

“ I’ll see you tonight, madame. Farewell.” Fabien whispered and gave her a slight nod before heading out of the small home.

Later that night… 

The shining city that was Versallies grew and looked over Claudine as she rode towards it, bumping along next to the driver as they moved towards the golden gates which slowly swung open as they passed through them. They came to a stop just near the stables and a small group of servants flooded from the door that stood a few yards away, led by a short.. stout little man who smiled up at Claudine. “ It is a pleasure madame, I am Sir Alexander De Payne. Master of the Servants here at Versailles. I have been sent by his majesty to show you to your quarters and move your belongings in.” The tiny man clapped his hands and the servants flurried around Claudine, fetching all of her trunks and disappearing into the palace within a few minutes. 

“ Shall we..?” The man bowed slightly and extended his hand towards the door, allowing Claudine in first before following alongside her towards her quarters. 

It took about ten minutes for them to reach the large wooden door that would apparently serve as Claudine’s, it was twice the size of her dining table and three times as wide. Two guards stood on either side and nodded to Claudine as she passed. The room was beautiful, it wasn’t gold and lavish, there was a variety of wooden furniture around the room, a large table at the center with a smaller table to the side for her tools. Waiting chairs sat along the far wall and two large windows allowed ample light into the space. On the far side there were two doors, one which led to her bedroom. A simple room with a large poster bed, blue sheets, a dresser and fireplace.. even a tub! Through the other door opened up to a large storeroom where all of her trunks now sat. 

“ Why- Thank you.. this is wonderful, it will work perfectly!” Claudine grinned, thanking the man as he quickly retired. 

Claudine worked tediously for the next few hours as she stocked her new supply room, about a dozen candles were scattered across the room to provide her light as she sorted the dozens of jars boxes and bottles that she brought with her. 

She was so enraptured with her work she didn’t notice the figure that slipped through the store room door until he was standing just behind her as Claudine moved to stand back to look at her work she slammed right into his chest, the woman gasped, yelping as two steady hands came down onto her shoulders. 

“ You really should lock that door, you never know who might come strolling in here.” Fabien whispered as Claudine turned around to face him. “ You scared me.” 

“ That’s my job-“ Fabien informed her and took a step back, glancing around the room, observing the rows of shelves and solid stone walls. “ There will be a guard posted outside this room- to make sure none of your supplies are tampered with.”

“.... so does that mean I can’t expect anymore visits?” Claudine teased, smoothing her skirt as she moved around the room, her eyes trained on Fabien who seemed to do the same. “ Not unless they’re…  _ authorized _ .” He was suddenly behind her and Claudine felt his gloved hands moving across her shoulders and down her arms, his breath hot against her neck as he whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine, goosebumps spreading across her arms and shoulders. “ Of course-“ Claudine whispered back, gasping softly as Fabiens hands tightened around her waist pulling her tight against his body. Fabiens lips brushed against her neck, he smiled as she rolled her head to the side an open invitation. “ This is a dangerous place… but you’ll be safe with me, you must tend the servants. Keep them in your favor,” Fabien instructed as he pulled off his gloves, his bare hands rolling across her shoulders and pushing at her dress to expose more skin.

Claudine took a sharp breath as Fabiens fingers rolled down her waist and gave the stays of her corset a pull, slipping the knot apart before tugging on the rest of her laces, loosening the garment before pushing it to the ground. Claudine turned around in his arms as her corset fell to the floor and kissed Fabien passionately, her fingers twisting up in his layers of dark hair. A low growl came from Fabien as his hands squeezed at the plump flesh of her ass. 

“ let’s go-“ Claudine gasped and pulled at Fabien’s shirt, leading him towards the door but the man just shook his head. “ There’s guards out there- were staying right here.” With that Fabien scooped up Claudine and carried her over to her study desk and sat her down, pulling at his neck tie as she gathered her own skirts, pulling them up over her hips. Fabien watched her with a devilish smile, his eyes devouring her as she stripped for him. Using his boot his kicked the rumpled pile of skirts to the side and took ahold of her thighs with his hands, squeezing the flesh harshly as Claudine pulled at his belt, he didn’t even hear it drop to the floor as she took ahold of his length, toying with it slowly as Fabien leaned back in to capture her lips. 

Soon enough Fabien was filling Claudien, fucking her roughly against the table beneath them, his calloused hand held a fist full of her hair while the other slapped and pulled at the soft flesh of her ass. Fabien let out a dark chuckle as Claudine carried on beneath him, he could just hear her gasps and moans over the creaking and shaking of the table as it scraped across the stone floor.

Awhile later, after they both had finished… multiple times. Claudine was fixing Fabien’s necktie as he pulled his jacket back on. 

“ Are you sure you can't stay..?” 

“ I’m very sure, I still have to join this little black market of yours.” He pressed a kiss to Claudine’s forehead and brushed a bit of hair from her eyes. “ I may return tonight- but I can’t give you my word.” She simply smiled, doing up one last button on his jacket before sending him on his way. 

Little did Claudine know, Fabien would be back  _ very _ shortly.


End file.
